


Жаркие каникулы

by Tworings, UsagiToxic



Series: Жаркая серия [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Action, Age Difference, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Don't copy to another site, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Humor, Light BDSM, Middle Aged Virgins, PWP, Tentacle Sex, bilingual bonuses, crack ship, dubcon, minor crossover, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tworings/pseuds/Tworings, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiToxic/pseuds/UsagiToxic
Summary: Что может получиться, если на одном пляже пересекутся злодей-учёный, воин-отличница, и непобедимая, но при этом неприметная героиня с пушистым хвостом.
Relationships: Doreen Green/Otto Octavius, Squirrel Girl/Doctor Octopus
Series: Жаркая серия [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575898





	Жаркие каникулы

**Author's Note:**

> ...мы нечаянно. Но мы нечаянно ДВАДЦАТЬ ШЕСТЬ СТРАНИЦ!  
> ДВАДЦАТЬ ШЕСТЬ СТРАНИЦ БЕССМЫСЛЕННОГО И БЕСПОЩАДНОГО ПВП  
> ЩИТО
> 
> Критикам на заметку: прежде чем соизмерять диаметр влагалища Дорин и введённого в неё, вспомните, что мы говорим о мире, где девочка может говорить с белками, а взрыв приводит к тому, что щупальцами можно управлять мыслями.  
> А ещё укус радиоактивного паука не убивает, а даёт ништяки.
> 
> ...и не спрашивайте, откуда тут сейлор Меркурий.

Отто оглянулся, попылил вниз к кромке моря от пляжного домика. В руке у него была объёмистая сумка со снаряжением для подводного плавания; щупальца втянуты, короб на спине скрыт под халатом. Несмотря на то, что час был ещё ранний, и отдыхающие ещё не начали сползаться, не стоило привлекать к себе излишнего внимания. Отто прибыл сюда не только для отдыха. Он ещё и хотел понаблюдать за осьминогами в естественных условиях, считая, что это позволит ему сильно повысить боевые навыки и наконец-то раздавить ползучую тварь, которая выпила из него чересчур много крови. Да-да, проклятого паука! чтоб ему...   
Отто Гюнтер подошёл поближе к воде, раскатал коврик, сбросил халатик и стал нацеплять снаряжение. 

\- Скоро, скоро я узнаю больше, - бормотал он под нос. - Verdammt Spinne! Я тебя раздавлю. 

Тем временем на том же самом пляже, как выяснилось, были отдыхающие, несмотря на ранний час. Одна – синеволосая - лежит себе скромно под зонтиком, читает книжку по квантовой механике, ничего не замечая, явно наслаждается чтением и шумом моря.  
Вторая - явно охотница за загаром, пришедшая пораньше, чтобы вовремя поймать солнце и сполна им насладиться. Впрочем, судя по веснушкам, солнце тоже её любило. Явно не скромная. Имела типично беличий хвост, который вообще ни под чем не скрывала, не считая нужным. Явно не искусственный, так как хвост активно шевелился в нетерпении.

Отто, заприметив девиц краем глаза, слегка чертыхнулся. "Надеюсь, что они ничего у меня не стянут, - он ещё раз покосился на них. - Выглядят прилично. Особенно младшая. Но я тоже выгляжу прилично. Но не стоит меня просить присмотреть за чужими вещами". 

К тому моменту доктор Октавиус уже экипировался необходимым образом и пошёл в воду. 

\- Blitz und Donner! Verdammt! Damn! - чертыхался он, входя в холодные ещё воды утреннего моря. Он знал, что через некоторое время тело привыкнет к воде, но всё равно не мог сдержать эмоций. 

Синеволосая Ами Мизуно взволнованно опустила книгу и приподняла очки (явно для чтения) - кто-то ругается, вдруг тонет? Девочка-белочка (именно она) же рассмеялась на неприличной громкости и воскликнула:

\- Холодненькая! - и, продолжая смеяться, вбежала в воду вслед за Отто, образуя брызги. 

Отто, который старался входить в воду по всем правилам, осторожно, смачивая себя водой и всё такое, был, мягко говоря, не рад появлению брызг и лишнему шуму. 

\- Уважаемая, - после этого обращения заметны стали две вещи: акцент Отто и то, что он вряд ли считает белочку "уважаемой", - я настоятельно прошу вас шуметь в стороне от меня. Море большое, а вы мне распугаете осьминогов, на которых я хочу смотреть. - Отто сказал именно так - "смотреть", что окончательно наводило на мысль, что английский для него - неродной язык. 

\- Смотреть осьминогов? - наклонилась к Отто девочка, недоумённо смотря на дока. Похоже, ей было глубоко всё равно на акцент и тонкости тона Октавиуса. - А тут что, водятся осьминоги? Мелко же! - она рассмеялась. - А я тоже хочу смотреть осьминогов!   
Синеволосая же девочка, убедившись, что никто не тонет, вернулась к книге.

\- Если вы обратите внимание, Fräulein, то у меня снаряжение для подводного плавания. Я буду уходить на глубину и смотреть осьминогов там. Их там много, и поведение этих созданий представляет для меня большой интерес. Но я не буду нырять так, чтобы вас там не услышать. А вы шумная, и ваш хвост наверняка имеет много запахов, которые адсорбировала шерсть. 

Говоря, Отто не стоял на месте, а медленно продвигался вперёд, и уже собирался надеть маску, чтобы нырнуть. Дорин сердито сказала "пф!", скрестив руки и помолотив хвостом воду.

\- Ну и ладно, сам иди. Не больно-то и хотелось.

"Тем более что под воду я не хочу... только почему он мне кажется таким знакомым?.."

\- Эгей, а мы не виделись? - помахала она Отто рукой. - У меня такое впечатление, что я тебя знаю!

\- Не слишком ли вы грубы для обыкновенного мутанта? Ваш класс не поднимается выше среднего, насколько я помню из досье, лично украденного мной из системы Интерпола. А вы имеете честь говорить с самим доктором Отто Гюнтером Октавиусом! Поэтому попридержите-ка язычок, уважаемая, - да, это второе "уважаемая" было уже выплюнуто Гюнтером сквозь зубы как оскорбление. - Иначе вы увидите доктора Осьминога в большой ярости. 

"Интересно, а кто вторая? Я не помню такого мутанта в досье. Случайная знакомая этой белки?" - Отто окинул взглядом читающую Ами Мидзуно. 

Девочка-белочка очень не по-девичьи присвистнула (заставив Ами снова обратить внимание на события в море), затем выпрямилась и прислонила указательный палец к щеке:

\- А-а-а, док Ок! Точно, он! Как же это я тебя сразу не узнала! Между прочим, мы равные, насколько я помню из досье, которое вполне легально читала, ваш класс злодея тоже не поднимается выше среднего! - усмехнулась Дорин.

"Косплееры..." - подумала Ами Мизуно, возвращаясь к квантовой механике.

\- Мой не поднимется выше среднего?! - Октавиус, забыв разом осьминогов, направился, рассекая грудью волны, к Дорин. - Я самый опасный и страшный из всех врагов Человека-Паука! Мной лично занимался ЩИТ, и я сидел в самых строгих тюрьмах по всему миру, откуда с честью сбегал. - Доктор вплотную подошёл к девушке. - В то время, когда вы полировали ваши молочные резцы напильником, я уже свершал преступления века, и не один, а в сотрудничестве с самыми опасными лидерами преступных группировок. - Он ткнул пальцем в грудь Белочку. - Зарубите это на своём конопатом носу, Deary. 

Дорин немедленно всадила Оку пощёчину и следом засадила мужчине по руке.

\- Не смей трогать меня своими преступными пальцами! Да до Зелёного Гоблина и Венома тебе пиликать, как до Плутона! - она сама ткнула пальцем Ока, только в нос. - Чтобы тебя держать в тюрьме, достаточно только взять твои железки другими железками! Не вы-ше сред-не-го! - белочка приняла очень важный вид.

Ами Мизуно вздохнула. Из-за пейрингов спорят, наверняка. А на вид взрослые люди...

Отто зашипел, его щупальца вылетели из ранца за спиной. 

\- Сейчас я буду топить один тупой белк, - как и всегда, от волнения его акцент становился совсем уж ужасающ, - и он увидеть, что мой щупалец невозможно остановить так уж просто! 

И затем щупальца Осьминога устремились к Дорин, явно намереваясь скрутить её. 

\- Фашист! - воскликнула Дорин, с истинно беличью ловкостью и быстротой ускользая от щупалец дока (пробовали поймать белку?) - Ну, сейчас ты у меня получишь!

\- Этот оскорблений привесть меня в больший ярость! Осьминог начинать твой смерть! - И Отто удвоил усилия, пользуясь тем, что вода, всё же, плотная среда, и в ней особо не попрыгаешь, да ещё с мокрым хвостом. Правда и сам он практически стоял на месте по грудь в воде. 

\- Mein Name ist Doreen! Berlin ist die Hauptstadt von Deutschland! Ich bin im Dienst heute! - выкрикивала Дорин, продолжая уходить от щупалец, притом стремясь явно к берегу. Но хвост на был к ней недружелюбен и тянул её вниз, отчего увиливать становилось всё труднее. Да и док сердился. Может, это была плохая идея?

Тем временем внимание Ами вновь привлёк шум... и на этот раз книжку она уже отложила основательно! Вот это м<i>е</i>ха так м<i>е</i>ха! В Японии она такого не видела!

Доктор, которого поведение Белки взбесило окончательно, использовал две механические конечности как ходули и в два счёта оказался на берегу, отрезав Дорин возможность выйти на берег, продолжая её преследовать оставшимися двумя. А затем уже на берегу, встал на собственные ноги, и Белочке пришлось опять познать ярость всех щупалец дока. 

\- Vile Kreatur! Verdammt Mädchen! Springen Abschaum! - сыпал оскорблениями Отто сквозь зубы. 

На этот раз белочка взвизгнула. Но так просто не давалась - ринулась вбок вместо того, чтобы уходить на глубину. Хотя, может, и зря, вряд ли док смог бы хорошо плавать с такими дурами на спине. А так у него оставалось преимущество. 

"Экстремальный аттракцион!"

Взвизг заставил Ами встревожиться. Накинув на плечи что-то вроде летней курточки, она подбежала к месту эпичной борьбы с восклицанием: "やめてください!" - потому что и в самом деле, такое жестокое противостояние никуда не годится! Ещё убьют друг друга...

Однако Отто не обратил в горячке боя внимания на встревоженную школьницу. Всё его внимание было сосредоточено на Белке, и сейчас он пытался поймать её за хвост, решив, что как раз эта часть её мокрого тела наиболее уязвима для его щупалец. Время от времени он вновь использовал щупальца как ноги, быстро перемещаясь вдоль лини берега метров на десять, и вновь принимался охотиться за рыжим хвостом. 

\- И-хии! - воскликнула белочка, пытаясь спасти хвост. Некоторое время ей это удавалось, но его мокрота сыграла с ней подлость - и доку удалось схватить её!

\- Остановитесь, пожалуйста! - громче и увереннее повторила Мизуно, на этот раз на английском. 

\- Не лезь не в своё дело, девчонка! - доку даже удалось это сказать почти без акцента. А затем он обвил Белку вторым щупальцем и стал подтягивать её к себе. - А ты сейчас познавать гнев великого гения Октавиуса! - крикнул он Дорин, вновь сбиваясь в грамматических формах. 

\- Здесь работают супергерои! - бесстрашно заявила Дорин, пытаясь выскользнуть из щупалец и даже умудрившись поднять палец вверх.

Ами нахмурилась, и, разбежавшись, пихнула Октавиуса в бок - хватит ему тут ребячиться!

А вот это она сделала зря, потому что у доктора ещё были свободны и две механические конечности, и обе его руки. И Ами тут же пришлось познакомиться со всем этим разнообразием.

\- Я сказать тебе, чтобы ты не сметь влезать! Но ты сердить Осьминог, и это твой ошибка, который будет дорого стоить! - Осьминог всё же кинул быстрый взгляд на подтягиваемую к берегу белку, не сорвалась ли? не выскользнула ли? Да, тут нужна осторожность рыбака, пытающегося вытащить на берег крупную рыбину. Но так как Дорин была надёжна в щупальцах зажата, он снова перенёс внимание на вторую девушку, которую он также пытался обездвижить щупальцами и левой рукой. 

Ами изворачивалась, угрожая вызовом полиции. Она определённо не знала, с кем имела дело. Ну что поделать, её профилем всегда были демоны, а не сумасшедшие гении.

Дорин сделала попытку вздохнуть. Не получилось, но да чёрт с этим, весь её вид говорил: "О, теперь ещё и эту девчонку вытаскивать".

"Вот подведи меня ближе, подведи! Я тебе глаза выцарапаю!"

\- Мне много угрожали, но мало что могли! - док несколько успокоился, видя, что Белка никуда не денется, а Ами ему не противник. Затем он резким движением выдернул Дорин из воды, подняв её в воздух. - Не дёргайся, я сейчас изловлю твою подружку, и мы неплохо развлечёмся, - Отто как-то не задумался над двусмысленностью фразы. И не до того ему было - сейчас он хотел запаковать Ами. 

"И я не могу перевоплотиться сейчас!" - подумала Ами, когда щупальце всё-таки её заловило.

Дорин снова взвизгнула из-за контраста - ей стало холодно.

"Ох, чёрт, сейчас я в этом купальнике буду как порно-модель! - раздражённо подумала она. - Я его для мальчиков, а не для борьбы надела!"

\- Док, вы же не собираетесь изменять Человеку-пауку? - спросила она.

Ами нахмурилась, подумав что-то про фудзёши. 

О, возможно док и был девственником, но он был мужчиной, а что такое охотничий инстинкт, что такое горячка боя, что такое женщина во влажном купальнике и что есть сочетание всего этого для мужчины? Это полная утрата контроля над половыми эмоциями и вожделениями. 

\- Именно это я и собираюсь сделать! - ответил Отто Белке, как-то не понимая, что тем самым соглашается с ней. А затем он освободил одно из двух щупалец, что держали Ами, и раз-раз - оставил девушек без купальников. - Сейчас я буду очень строго наказывать двух негодных девок, научив их хорошим манерам при плохом поведении. 

Ами закричала и попыталась прикрыться - щупальца не давали.

"Извращенец! Нет... мне надо было ещё по щупальцам догадаться! Все осьминоги одинаковые!"

Дорин такой поворот события тоже не обрадовал. Он ей купальник испортил, скотина! Попробуй, найди такой второй в Нью-Йорке!

\- Э, э, э, я не это имела в виду! В смысле Человек-паук же твой архивраг, как ты смеешь драться с кем-то другим?! - она попыталась "привстать" на щупальцах, чтобы освободить себя... но даже подтянись она, хвост не даст ей выбраться!

\- Это не драка - это всего лишь лёгкая возбуждающая разминка для доктора Осьминога! Ты переоценила свои силы и недооценила мои, Белка. Теперь тебе придётся почувствовать полную мощь моего величия! - и док расстегнул пляжные шорты - из образовавшейся щели тут же выглянул подышать свежим воздухом его "дружок". - Остаётся лишь решить, кто из вас познакомится с моей силой в первую очередь! 

\- Голосую за аутофелляцию! - воскликнула Белка. Откуда только слова такие мудрёные знает? 

Ами покраснела: во-первых, из-за "дружка" учёного, во-вторых, она знала мудрёные слова.

\- Раз ты столь говорлива, то следует выяснить, что ты заговоришь в следующие минут пять! - И Отто принялся неторопливо подтягивать Дорин к себе, пытаясь расположить её хвостом к себе, а лицом - в сторону моря (ему не улыбалась перспектива быть укушенным). Через какое-то время ему это удалось. Теперь оставалось лишь насадить её на "дружка", явно жаждущего более тесного общения с женским телом. 

Дорин упрямо закрыла хвостом входы. Оба. 

"Эге-гей, а если я трахну Октавиуса... это же будет ОФИГЕННАЯ строчка в моём резюме!... у меня как раз фотоаппарат в сумочке... но... - она обернулась, - но он некрасивый! Росомаха и то красивее его! И на вид не такой старый. А ещё эта девушка, которой не повезло тут оказаться..."

А Ами Мизуно сдаваться не собиралась, продолжая вырываться и пытаясь "обойти" Октавиуса сзади. 

\- О, я вижу, ты ещё в силах сопротивляться и надеешься помешать мне? - Отто поднял хвост пленницы, практически закинув его на спину Дорин. - Не заставляй меня проверять, насколько он гибкий, иначе он может не выдержать состязания с моими щупальцами. 

На "обхождения" Ами он не обратил особого внимания - что может ему сделать школьница, вокруг тела которой обёрнута его механическая конечность, способная раздавить человека как спелый фрукт? Более того, сейчас он использовал и третью механическую конечность для Дорин, что позволило ему несколько изменить положение манипуляторов на её теле. Теперь одна рука фиксировал ей хвост, одна - руки, вторая закрутилась вокруг её талии. Руки же Отто расположил на попке девушки и стали пристраивать её более основательно. 

\- Да, да, именно так всё и будет, - приговаривал он, чувствуя, как его плоть касается упругого тела Дорин. 

Дорин обнаружила, что покраснела. Прикосновения оказались слишком "настоящими" и смущающими - хотя она чувствовала подобное уже не раз и не два, но на этот раз... впрочем, в щупальца её ещё ни разу не упаковывали.

\- Я ещё не намокла, дай мне возбудиться! - девочка-белочка, пользуясь тем, что её ноги свободны, принялась лягаться. 

Ами упрямо и даже сурово продолжала "обходить" доктора, словно планируя связать его собственным щупальцем.

\- Не брыкайся, - щупальце дока ушло с талии на лодыжки Белки. - Ты ещё мечтаешь о комфорте? Может, мне принести телевизор и поставить вазочку с фруктами? И как ты собираешься возбуждаться?.. А ты там, девчонка, не дёргайся. До тебя тоже очередь дойдёт. - Доктор поднял Ами в воздух и поставил рядом с Белкой. - Лучше смотри, как будет возбуждаться твоя знакомая. Через некоторое время тебе это пригодится. 

\- Пф! - ёрзнула белка, впрочем, тут же осознав бесполезность этого. - Вот ещё - быть у тебя первой! И не мечтай! Там уже были, - сказала она не без гордости. - И не смотри туда!.. а телевизор здесь всё равно работать не будет без розетки! Вазочка, впрочем, ничего, я не против.

"Хм, он сказал, что я всё-таки буду возбуждаться... а это, впрочем, возбуждает!.. и размеры у него неплохие... ну... - Дорин снова обернулась, - ну, говорят, что мужчина не должен быть красивее обезьяны. Зато у него крепкие щупальца! Ничего себе я его завела!"

У Ами же в голове блуждали более печальные мысли. Плюс в воздухе она вообще ничего не могла сделать - только ноги свела и поджала, чтобы ничего не было видно.

Отто, несколько ошарашенный наглостью и позитивным настроем Дорин, не сразу нашёл что ответить. 

\- Неужели ты думаешь, что великий доктор Осьминог будет иметь дело с девственницами? Уверяю, если твоя подружка ещё не познала мужчину, я отправлю её прочь. Возможно, предварительно сломаю ей шею в качестве небольшого урока. Но это будет зависеть от её поведения... Вазочка будет позже, - зачем-то добавил он. 

Дорин захихикала, замечая ошарашенность Октавиуса, но достаточно серьёзно подумала над тем, чтобы выставить "подружку" как девственницу... если ей только, правда, тоже не захотелось дока.

\- Учти, я запомнила, ты обещал вазочку с фруктами!

"Девственник!"

\- Вы, мужчины, странные, то мечтаете об узеньких девочках, то боитесь быть "открывашками"! Но ты правильно оцениваешь свои возможности! Вот, например, руки, - она обернулась. - У меня есть грудь, а у тебя есть руки, не смекаешь? 

Ами недоумевала, наблюдая за происходящим. Либо это хитрый план, либо извращённые ролевые игры косплееров.

Отто удивлённо посмотрел на собственные руки, будто бы впервые их заметил. Затем перевёл взгляд на спину Дорин, какое-то время молча смотрел - на лице его выражалась работа мысли. После он стал осторожно менять положение тела девушки, поднимая её, и, в конце концов, поставив на землю лицом к морю. А затем его руки легли на грудь Белочки. И сжали её. Причём как-то весьма не смело, будто бы прося дозволения и заранее извиняясь. Об Ами доктор, похоже, забыл полностью. 

"Хи-и-и, а док-то привык иметь дело с ювелирной работой и нежными материалами! - довольно подумала Дорин. - И куда-то моментом делось всё злодейство!"

\- Её можно шевелить, - заметила девочка-белочка.

Выражение лица Ами сменилось на кислое. Ну точно извращенцы. А её-то зачем было раздевать?..

Да-с, когда руки мужчины заняты женской грудью, уму сложно заниматься каким-то другим объектом, если только мысль не свербит слишком уж навязчиво. Поэтому доктор и сам не заметил, как отпустил Ами, а его щупальце, теперь уже свободное, захлестнуло Белку вокруг талии. Руки же... мда, руки послушно стали шевелить грудь Дорин, покачивая её из стороны в сторону. При этом Октавиус слегка мял её пальцами. А ещё он активно прижимал её тело к себе - так как определённые части организма Отто настойчиво требовали сближения. 

"О... а он явно не собирается меня отпускать... но это хорошо, беги, девочка! - Дорин очень серьёзным взглядом проводила сердито удаляющуюся себе под зонт (и прикрывающуюся руками) Ами. - А док пусть занимается мной... да-а, пальцы умелые! И достаточно крупные... пожалуй, да, возбуждает!"

И белочка отчасти нарочно издала негромкий стон - подобное мужиков с катушек сводит. Она знала.

"А я даже шевельнуться не могу!"

Тем временем Ами уже хотела было удалиться, но, обернувшись, она заметила этот слишком серьёзный взгляд и задумалась, а действительно ли белочка этого хочет или же просто принимает удар на себя?..

"А если принимает, то я не могу её оставить!... я сейлор-воин!... точно! Я вернусь уже в виде воина... но за это время он может успеть сделать своё грязное дело! Что же мне делать?"

А док и правда от этого стона возбудился и сделал явно сильнее, чем планировала Белка, потому что принялся энергично пристраивать её на свой штырь, который к тому моменту отвердел у него дальше некуда. И его уже не волновало, кто и насколько сильно намок. Правда, из-за того, что Дорин стояла со сведёнными ногами причём по вине щупалец Отто, пристройка проходила не особо успешно. Но Гюнтер являлся гением и нашёл воистину гениальное решение: слегка нагнув Белку, он принялся вводить ей в попку. 

\- Это не та дырка! - воскликнула Дорин, дёрнувшись - попка не поддавалась. Не сказать, что в ней никого не было... но использовалась она реже.

Ами почувствовала, что начинает паниковать, поэтому пыталась сохранить спокойствие и придумать, что же ей делать. Ещё и эти щупальца...

И она приняла не столь гениальное решение, впрочем, с решением Отто оно кооперировалось. Она снова обошла Ока и подбежала сзади. Затем, преодолев неприятные чувства, положила руки на его задницу, тоже намереваясь пальцами сделать что-то с его дыркой...

Гюнтер не одобрил протест Дорин, потому что удвоил усилия по насадке. Однако надо отдать ему должное, что всё же о втором отверстии Белки он не забыл, и теперь пытался что-нибудь сделать с ним пальцами. Пока выходило как-то не очень. И Отто решился на крайность - освободил ноги Дорин. И тут-то обратил внимание, что сзади что-то происходит. Кто-то явно лез ему в купальные шорты. Освободившееся щупальце метнулось назад, пытаясь достать эту странную девчонку с короткой стрижкой (Отто догадался, что это она, потому что под зонтиком её не было, но вещи лежали на месте), однако усилия по насаживанию Белки он временно прекратил. 

Ами юркнула "под" дока, встав между Дорин и Отто. Из-за чего орудие Октавиуса не очень удобно воткнулось ей в живот, проскользив. Ами вспыхнула. 

"Эгей, а она спасла меня от неверного насаживания! - подумала Дорин. - Но надо, чтобы не насадили и её!.. только... чёрт, кроме ног, ничего не двинуть!"

Октавиус с необычайным удивлением смотрел на Ами, осознавая, что он же её отпустил! Да, пусть и случайно, но сам! А она вернулась и... и что? 

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? Уж не хочешь ли поработать ротиком вместо своей подружки? - за пошлостью Гюнтер прятал растерянность и мысль, что ситуация как-то ускользает из-под его контроля. 

\- Эй! Нет! Я здесь! Я первая! - недовольно заголосила Дорин. - Она намекает тебе, что ты хотел вставить в неправильную дырку!..

Ами, прямо-таки алая лицом и... кое-какими местами, закивала. Что-то в ней свербило, что-то вроде женской солидарности, и, как ни странно, возбуждения. Тем более что девайс Октавиуса продолжал утыкаться в её живот.

"Как бы он прямо так не закончил..." - подумала Ами.

\- Если ты напомнила, то не мешай мне вставлять туда, куда я считаю нужным, - Гюнтер начинал ощущать всю глупость положения. - Пока ты стоишь, я никуда и ничего не смогу вставить! - в голосе доктора мелькнули нотки растерянности, а свободное щупальце как-то нервно хлестануло по морской глади. 

Ами моргнула пару раз - у неё был очень глупый вид при этом. Затем потёрлась животом о пенис дока - тоже ведь приятно!

Доктор издал рыкающий звук, свободным щупальцем и одной рукой приподнял Ами:

\- Раз пришла без очереди, без неё тебя и пропустим! - и также энергично, как до этого пристраивал Белочку, принялся насаживать Ами Мидзуно. Вторая же рука дока вновь занялась грудью Дорин, причём на этот раз работала он заметно смелее, хотя доку было уже не так удобно. 

Ами вскрикнула - теперь, когда её пытались насадить, она этого испугалась и принялась сопротивляться. 

Дорин же была до крайности недовольна:

\- Эй! Это нечестно! Я пришла первая, нельзя пропускать без очереди!  
И, пользуясь свободой своих ног, снова принялась лягать Октавиуса!

Без сомнения, Отто мог бы расправиться по-свойски с обеими девушками: сломать им щупальцами конечности - пара пустяков, не говоря уже, что Отто мог бы пустить в ход спрятанный в щупальцах арсенал. Но им владела не жажда победы (он уже считал себя победителем), он алкал иного рода ощущений, нежели чувство превосходства. И как раз эти ощущения требовали осторожного обращения с девицами, поскольку Гюнтер не хотел бы сломать свои "игрушки" раньше времени. Подобное миндальничанье привело к тому, что пятка Ами оказалась у него в глазу, пятка Белки - в коленной чашечке, а сам доктор - на пляже в горизонтальном положении. И вот теперь-то он был сердит ой как по-настоящему! Он лежал, шипел, и лишь неугасшее желание ещё как-то сдерживало его от мер излишней крайности в отношении Ами и Белки. 

\- Бежим? - подхватила купальники и ухватилась за предплечье белочки Ами.   
Но Дорин явно не собиралась отступать! Это не по-геройски! Герой должен закончить... начатое.

\- Мы не можем его тут так оставить! - возразила белочка, уткнув руки в боки. - Он злодей! Среднего класса, но самый настоящий, его оставлять тут нельзя! Доктор Осьминог, разве не слышала?

Ами принялась припоминать. Нет. Пожалуй, слышала. Но в качестве учёного ей док Ок нравился больше, нежели злодея. Про отношение к доку как к сексуальному партнеру Ами ещё не определилась. Что бы сказала Минако?... 

Тем временем Дорин продолжала:

\- Скоро припечёт солнце и на пляже появятся люди! И дети! А тут он с пушкой наизготовку! Так нельзя! Док! - она присела на корточки. - У тебя какая-нибудь квартирка, где мы сможем уединиться, есть?.. Или лучше... - она принялась озираться, где-то тут на пляже было место для озабоченных подростков за камнями, но на то оно и место, что вход туда так просто не найти.

Ами присела вслед за ней и всё-таки шёпотом спросила у Дорин, не просто ли они извращенцы. 

Девочка-белочка отрицательно замотала головой.

\- Нет. Он самый настоящий злодей. А я самый настоящий мутант. 

И пошевелила хвостом.

Доктор лежал недолго. Его, слегка оглушённого, привели в чувство голоса девушек. Что-то они говорили... А какая разница, что там бормочут эти девки! Его щупальца пришли в движение, и он вознёсся над пляжем и девочками. 

\- А теперь вы видеть доктор Осьминог в очень большая ярость! И тебя, Белка, я поиметь во все дырки, неважно, правильный они или нет! - и Осьминог начал атаку. Пожалуй, со стороны он - с фингалом под глазом да ещё в снаряжении для подводного плавания мог показаться забавным, но вот как раз забавляться сейчас с ним ох как не стоило! 

Два щупальца он теперь использовал как ноги - слишком длинные, чтобы можно было убежать, а два - чтобы снова скрутить Белку. Хотя, казалось бы, не она ему бланш под глазом нарисовала, и он должен был бы перенести ярость на Ами Мидзуно, но... в ярости логики нет. Как говорится, ira fura brevis est. Разумеется, на слова девушек он внимания обратил немного, если вообще обратил. К тому же ему уже много лет было плевать на людей и их мнение. Люди считали его изгоем. Он считал их мусором. "Вы не возвели меня на трон? - я брошу вас на плаху!" - этот древний принцип теперь стал основой основ жизни доктора Отто Гюнтера Октавиуса. 

\- Attaboy! - белочка махнула хвостом и принялась скользить, избегая щупалец, во вполне конкретном направлении: вспомнила, где был вход в место для подростков. - Принеси фотоаппарат, он у меня в сумке! - крикнула она Мизуно, скрываясь где-то за камнями.

"Ох, и рассердится Минако, - подумала она, натягивая обратно чудом выживший купальник и всё-таки шагая за фотоаппаратом. - Девочка-белочка, конечно... так скажем, не очень скромная, но я чувствую, что у неё доброе сердце". 

Осьминог остановился ненадолго - солнце начало припекать, акваланг и пояс-утяжелитель мешали, ласты... выглядели по-идиотски, это даже во гневе было понять несложно. Поэтому Октавиус сбросил с себя снаряжение, считая, что девчонки от него всё едино не сбегут. Та, что не мутант, точно. Не в человеческих это силах - одолеть спрута с механическими щупальцами. Сбросив лишнее, Осьминог вернул себе немного трезвости мышления. За белкой на суше гоняться бесполезно, а вот за этой с короткой стрижкой... И он сменил направление, переключив своё внимание на Ами. Теперь щупальца угрожали ей. 

\- Белка, тебе лучше прекратить этот бой, иначе с твоей подружкой произойдёт большая беда! Сдавайся, если ты не хочешь, чтобы я свернул этой куколке шею. 

Ами вздрогнула, сжав фотоаппарат в руках и в очередной раз задумавшись, а почему же она не перевоплотилась сразу?

\- Сдаюсь, сдаюсь! - донесся из-за камней голос Дорин. 

Взять заложников - это уже не излюбленный приём, а навязчивая идея всех суперзлодеев. Поэтому, может, не стоит винить доктора Отто Гюнтера слишком сильно? Хотя вряд ли это будет аргументом для правосудия. 

\- Я вижу, что даже грызун может сделать правильный выбор, - Доктор положил на голову Ами одно из своих щупалец. - Сейчас вы, девчонки, заберёте мои вещи и пойдёте вместе со мной в моё убежище, - ещё одна привычка злодеев, называть любой шалаш, в котором они обитают, убежищем. - Там я отпущу девчонку, - щупальце на голове Ами шевельнулось. - А с тобой я буду иметь весьма отдельный разговор, - Отто повернулся к Белке. 

\- Застегни трусы, - с этими словами Белка выбралась из-за камней и ловко собрала разбросанные принадлежности Ока. 

Ами стояла под щупальцем, чувствуя себя очень неловко.

\- А ты, девочка, - доктор обратился к Ами, - не стой; там, - доктор указал щупальцем, - мой матрас и кое-какие мелочи. А я всего лишь хотел смотреть осьминогов. Но теперь у меня есть другие планы! - удивительно, но, говоря это, док беспрекословно послушался Дорин и застегнул ширинку на красных пляжных шортах. 

\- Не могли бы вы мне помочь? - очень вежливо и спокойно обратилась Ами к доку, забирая кое-какие "мелочи". - Ваши щупальца достаточно сильные и технологичные, а матрас я сама не подниму, - она покачала головой.

\- Всё это довольно тяжёлое и объёмистое, - делано недовольно сказала Дорин, озираясь - она торопилась - всё-таки белочка ещё была голой и ей не хотелось, чтобы её увидели юные мальчики.

\- Вы держите меня за идиота? Сейчас я займу свои щупальца, а вы сбежите от меня? Вы решили, что можете провести доктора Осьминога? - Лицо Отто сложилось в маску гнева, но быстро расслабилось. - Вам ещё слишком многому предстоит научиться, чтобы побеждать таких, как я. Человек-Паук - вот единственный, кому я уступал на поле боя! 

\- Всего одно? - жалобно спросила Ами.

\- Не жлобься, - поджала губы Дорин. 

\- Вас двое, а я один, - Доктор грозно взмахнул щупальцами. - Вы думаете, я создавал эти искусственные руки для того, чтобы таскать матрасы? Долгие бессонные ночи, месяцы на хлебе и воде - и всё для того, чтобы сделать прототип. С ним любая работа выполняться много быстрее! - Отто вновь начал волноваться, так было с ним всегда, когда он вспоминал о себе. - А потом несчастный случай, и на свет появиться доктор Осьминог. И теперь его гений перемножаться на щупальца! Ювелирная работа и способность обездвижить даже слона. Таков мой гений. И вы хотите заставить меня таскать матрасы?! 

\- Хреновая ювелирная работа, раз они даже не могут взять простой матрас, - заявила Дорин в сторону. 

Через пару секунд док был у белки:

\- Мои механические конечности могут всё! это произведение гения! 

Надо ли говорить, что ещё через пару секунд девочкам оставалось нести разве что свои купальники?

\- Вперёд! и не пытайтесь сбежать от доктора Осьминога! 

Но так как купальник Ами был на Ами, а Дорин тоже не ждала, чтобы облачиться (пусть купальник и был поврёждён), то девочки не несли ничего, шагая позади дока и сдерживаясь от хихиканья. Дорин даже подбадривала:

\- Да, гения, настоящего гения!

\- Я читала его работы, - скромно и тихо заметила Ами. - Вынуждена согласиться. Если бы не несчастный случай...

\- Ты ботаничка, что ли? - с некоторой обидой заявила Дорин. Ами промолчала.

Вскоре троица достигла пляжного домика. Очень скромного. Внутри почти всё место занимали кровать, забранная с немецкой аккуратностью, рядом стоял столик с мощным ноутбуком, аккуратнейшей стопкой чистых листов черновиков и уже готовых работ; письменные принадлежности разложены по ящикам стола с предельной аккуратностью. В углу притаился небольшой узенький шкафчик для одежды и белья, сквозь его стеклянные двери было видно, что и там царит порядок. Стенки небольшой душевой и туалета были почти отполированы, пол комнаты выметен и вымыт с неменьшей тщательностью. В небольшой прихожей стройными рядами висела верхняя одежда. Под кроватью притаились два чемодана. Небольшая дверь у стола вела в закуток-кухонку, где под мойкой стояла стиральная машина. Надо ли говорить, что и там всё блестело.   
Док сложил матрас в угол кухни, на него положил всё остальное. 

\- Заходи, Белка. Ты, девочка, можешь уходить. Я редко держу обещания, но сегодня я в благодушном настроении. Но если я встречу тебя ещё раз, то вырву своими щупальцами оба глаза. 

"Вот сразу видно - здесь живёт фриц!" - пришла мысль в голову белочки.

\- А если она останется, не вырвешь? - Дорин спешно приобняла Ами, словно не допуская возражений. Ами покраснела, а белочка продолжила: - Хотя зачем вырывать? Она всё-таки читала твою писанину, а я знаю только двух человек, которые это читали, притом один из них чиркал красной ручкой и хохмил!

"Выпусти меня, в виде сейлор-воина я с ним справлюсь! - думала Ами. - Хотя, думается мне, что ты не хочешь, чтобы я с ним справлялась..."

Доктор не стал выбрасывать щупальца только потому, что места для драки было мало. 

\- Это дурная шутка, Белочка. Однако это правда, что ты читала мои работы? - он перенёс взгляд на Ами. - И что думаешь по поводу прочитанного? Ведь мои руки доказывают верность моей теории, позволяющей соединять живое и неживое. 

\- Что шутка? - это был Тони Старк, он вообще всё так читает! - взмахнула руками белочка. 

Ами сделала движение, словно поправляет очки (явно по привычке), вздохнула и кивнула головой:

\- Да, вы являете сейчас собой живое доказательство этого, но мне кажется, что цена соединения пока слишком высока. В науке, разумеется, за первые шаги иногда всё равно приходится дорого платить, но мне бы хотелось надеяться, что дальше ваши исследования пойдут в мирном направлении. Понимаете... даже военная техника не зайдёт далеко, если ей будет управлять человек на деревянной ноге. Мысль моя, разумеется, изложена не слишком чётко, но суть ясна. А ещё я читала ваши более ранние работы, но в английском переводе, так что, мне думается, могла упустить детали, не могли бы вы мне прояснить...

Дальнейшая речь, граничащая с восторженным щебетанием, была непереводима для гуманитариев.

Доктор слушал, и лицо его расстегивала улыбка:

\- Я сейчас работаю над новым проектом, который позволит мне увеличить число щупалец до двенадцати - это система нейрочипов. Я вижу, что ты имеешь высокий интеллект и научный склад ума. Стань моей ассистенткой, и вместе мы сдвинем горы.   
О Белке он стал забывать - наука захватывала его естество. 

\- Мне очень жаль, но я не могу, - скромно сказала Ами. - Сначала мне как минимум нужно закончить школу.

У белки был очень скучающий вид. Встретились два ботаника. Это не та гениальная девочка-японка, про которую она читала когда-то в интернете, случаем?

\- О, в твоих устах звучит истина! Диплом о среднем образовании! Без бумажки ты букашка! Что же, иди и учись, и когда ты окончишь школу, я приду за тобой. - Доктор распахнул дверь одним из щупалец. 

Ами замялась. Дорин ей подмигнула, дескать, всё хорошо:

\- Ещё увидимся, девочка-гений!

"Девочке-гению" подумалось, а не вылечит ли дока хороший такой выстрел из жезла любви и бобра, что принадлежал Сейлор Мун. А также, что с Дорин всё будет хорошо. Поэтому она поклонилась, пожелала осьминогу и белочке приятного вечера и вышла из домика.

Доктор проводил Ами чуть ли не отеческим взглядом, кажется, он уже решил, что девочка у него на крючке. Затем он повернулся к Белочке, лицо его стало грубее и строже. 

\- Я надеюсь, ты получила хороший урок, который позволил понять даже такому примитивному мутанту как ты, что не стоит связываться с Осьминогом. Я мог бы сделать с тобой всё, что угодно, ещё на пляже и уж тем паче здесь, но ум этой девочки растрогал моё сердце. Поэтому я позволю тебе покинуть моё убежище живой и невредимой. Пользуйся этим, пока я добрый. 

Белочка сердито, даже угрожающе нахмурилась.

\- Мне это надоело! - она подошла к доку и резким, чётким, отработанным движением стянула с него плавки и толкнула назад. - Ты будешь geschlechtsverkehr ausüben со мной прямо сейчас, иначе я расскажу пауку, что тебя победила!

"Хотя я и так его победила, но я же скромная девочка, зачем мне рассказывать это всем без нужды?.. но ЭТУ строчку в резюме я себе хочу!.. Завёл и не дал! Вот ещё!"

Доктор недостаточно имел дело с женщинами и их коварством, поэтому финт белки удался. Однако завалить дока, чтобы заставить его почувствовать себя побеждённым оказалось недостаточно: 

\- Это будет всего лишь ложь. Я победил тебя, и ты здесь в роли моей пленницы.   
Доку пришлось использовать одно щупальце, чтобы избавиться от пляжных шорт окончательно - они путались у него в ногах. 

\- И он поверит скорее моему рассказу, чем твоему. И это при условии, что тебе будет, чем рассказывать! 

\- Поверит мне! - Белка скинула верх купальника и наклонилась к Оку. - У меня, как у супер-героини, есть кредит доверия! И людям нравится слышать истории про то, как побеждают злодеев! Даже пауку! Он вовсе на тебе не зациклен!

\- Он знает меня и знает отлично. Он не поверит, что какая-то второсортная мутантка, только и способная грызть орехи, могла меня победить! Он рассмеётся тебе в лицо! - доктор был настолько зол, что не замечал ни своей наготы, ни того, что перед ним почти голая женщина. К счастью, именно эмоции пока сдерживали его от того, чтобы пустить щупальца в ход. А учитывая то, что бежать белке в крошечном пляжном домике было некуда, конец мог быть печален. 

\- Кстати, ты обещал мне фрукты, - заметила белочка, стягивая с себя низ купальника и тоже отправляя его куда-то ко второй части.

Доктор неодобрительно посмотрел на три предмета одежды вот так запросто валяющиеся на полу. 

\- Сразу видно, что ты даже не можешь поддерживать порядок в помещении. Но раз я обещал фрукты, то они будут. И даже в вазе. 

Доктор, думая, а не выкинуть ли белку прочь прямо сейчас, прошёл на кухню, распахнул холодильник, достал оттуда того и сего фруктового, сбросил обёртки в специальный мешок для пластика, быстро вымыл и потянулся к шкафчику под потолком, чтобы добыть там вазочку, оставшуюся от прежних владельцев. 

\- Ах да-а-а, точно, я забыла, с кем имею дело! - драматично коснулась ладонью лба Белочка. Но одежду подняла и даже аккуратно сложила, положив на тумбочку.

Вазочка тоже была тщательно вымыта, и фрукты положены в неё, к вазочке была подана тарелка для отходов и всяких семечек. 

\- У меня нет набора столовых приборов для фруктов - живу бедно, всё наворованное уходит на работу. Сплошной минимализм. 

Доктор убрал ноутбук, аккуратно сложил на постель бумаги, застелил стол некой тряпицей. Затем поставил на неё вазу и тарелку. 

\- Есть придётся руками, - ей-ей, в его голосе звучало волнение по поводу этого факта! Он почти извинялся перед Белкой. 

Белочка захихикала:

\- Ничего, ничего, мы люди простые. Ты сам-то будешь фрукты?

\- Нет, сейчас время ближе к обеду. Но я ещё не завтракал толком. Да, будет правильно, если я перекушу немного фруктами. 

Но доктор пока не прикасался к фруктам, а смотрел на Дорин, видимо только-только начиная понимать, что он НАЕДИНЕ с абсолютно голой женщиной, что сам он в костюме Адама, и что полчаса назад он собирался её поиметь куда можно и нельзя. 

А вот Дорин, казалось, об этом нюансе совершенно забыла, поскольку беззаботно взяла в руки яблоко, подбросила вверх, поймала, и вгрызлась в него как истинная белочка.

А Отто стоял, и не знал, что делать. Там, на пляже, перед ним был враг, которого он одолел и имел право делать с ним, что угодно. Но здесь ситуация представала в ином свете. К тому же его мужское естество отказывалось подниматься, несмотря на закипающее в крови желание. Не хватало горячки боя? или же Отто оробел? Возможно: Белка вела себя как хозяйка и было в ней что-то от госпожи - пугающее. Отто вновь захотелось выкинуть её прочь как была - голой. 

Дорин, замечая заминку Отто, очень по-доброму ему улыбнулась и, подхватив свободной рукой второе яблоко, протянула его Октавиусу.  
...было в этой сцене что-то из классики.

Доктор взял яблоко, зачем-то осмотрел его со всех сторон и положил на стол. Не назад в вазу, а именно на стол, что само по себе говорило о многом - Отто был в сильнейшем напряжении эмоций. 

\- Иногда я задумываюсь, - начал он вдруг, - не начать ли жизнь заново, пока ещё не слишком поздно? Я мог бы стать учителем в школе или вожатым в лагере скаутов. Это тихая работа, на которой я не разбогатею, но зато смогу дожить до старости. Однако никто из моих коллег по злодеяниям не поймёт меня и общество меня не примет. Не таким. Не уродом. И назад к своим - Доктору Думу или Амбалу - мне уже не будет пути.   
Да, когда мужчина начинает нести такую беспонтановку - это что-то да значит. Правда, даже сами мужчины не могу сказать, что же именно. 

Дорин тщательно прожевала яблоко и проглотила, прежде чем ответить.

\- Что доктор Дум, что Амбал, что другие злодеи - вот вечно замечаю, что даже когда они формируют какие-то альянсы, то там все друг друга всегда предают и готовят нож в спину воткнуть. Так что на твоём месте я не переживала бы по этому поводу. А учителем в школе или вожатым - это здорово. Я сама пойду вожатой на каникулах, только я пока ещё не определилась, куда. Я люблю возиться с детьми! - хвостик белочки это подтвердил. - Мне кажется, замечательнее и величественнее этого вообще ничего нет. Ведь подумать только, это мы - все мы, и я, простая девочка-школьница, влияем, можно сказать, на будущее! И от нас всех зависит, каким оно станет!.. так что я обязательно пойду вожатой в лагерь! Хотите со мной? Я даже могу подыскать какой-нибудь с научным уклоном!

\- Нет, это уже в прошлом, - в голосе Отто явно звучал испуг. - Сейчас я уважаем, пусть как злодей. Стану тихим клерком или воспитателем, и меня уже никто уважать не станет. Разве что коллеги по работе. Но для такой фигуры как я - этого мало. После той славы, что у меня есть - это капля в море. К тому же "наши" не любят тех, кто ушёл. За мной придут, и тогда пострадаю не только я, но и дети, которых мы все так любим. 

Отто сел на кровать, как-то искося окинул взглядом фигуру Белки. Желание вновь боднулось, заставив сердце биться чаще. А вот ствол упорно прикидывался шлангом. 

Белка, вздохнув, плюхнулась рядом, взяла одну руку в другую и потянулась, выгнувшись.

\- Да, детей при случае не пожалеют, - грустно сказала белочка. - Да и вообще никого. Вот поэтому все супергерои опасаются заводить обычных девушек. Они всегда боятся, что их парни не вернутся однажды, а, как правило, не возвращаются сами. А что, если ты уйдёшь, но станешь не злодеем, а наоборот, героем? Слава обеспечена. И люди их любят. Даже Человека-паука, хотя ему и мешали, - засмеялась белочка. - Я бы сама никогда бы не переехала в большой город и не стала бороться бок о бок со всеми, если бы меня не вдохновлял пример. А, и так мы можем убедиться, что дети вырастут! - она подняла большой палец вверх. 

Отто не услышал, что говорила Белочка. Её тело, слишком резко опустившееся на постель, заставило бумаги сместиться, и доктор поспешил спасти их от смешения в одну кучу с помощью щупалец. 

Дорин наблюдала за вознёй Октавиуса, жуя второе яблоко. 

\- Это же ценнейшие научные труды! Бумага - вот истинный носитель знаний. Электроника - лишь дополнительные возможности. А ты не белка, ты натуральная корова! Как жаль, что я не прихлопнул тебя там, на пляже! - удивительно, но гнев спровоцировал то, что не могло сделать обнажённое тело Белки - его ствол постепенно начал обретать упругие формы. 

\- Если это ценнейшие научные труды, тогда не стоит кидать их туда, где сидят, - улыбнулась белочка. Похоже, пятиминутка откровений закончена, док Ок снова возвращается в строй. 

\- А куда я их положу, безмозглый грызун? На столе сейчас пища, на полу их можно пнуть ногами. Остаётся только кровать. И я сел на неё осторожно, а не всю свою дурь обрушивал! - Доктор гневался, а его фаллос рос на глазах. Да, всё же ему для возбуждения нужна была какая-то напряжённая ситуация. Последствия затянувшейся девственности? - кто знает. 

\- На шкаф, тумбочку, холодильник, духовку... только если класть в духовку, главное, её не включать. Рукописи горят. А, или под кровать! Монстры там не живут, - помотала белочка головой.

\- Раз ты такая умная, то сама и положи!!! - Доктор сунул под нос Дорин сразу три пачки бумаги в щупальцах. 

Дорин показала Октавиусу язык, взяла три пачки сразу (умудрившись как-то не уронить), и, не слезая с дивана, а лишь наклонившись, загнала бумаги под кровать.

Почему-то этот наклон прорвал плотину желаний Доктора. И его руки устремились к упругой попке, жадно начав её тискать. Правда, никакого навыка не чувствовалось. Если сегодня утром Белка худо-бедно научила доктора забавляться с женской грудью, то вот насчёт ягодиц урока пока не было. 

Дорин это понимала, поэтому выпрямляться не спешила, позволяя доктору не торопиться и постепенно набирать опыт. Да и руки приятные.

Но как раз доктор решил поторопиться и воспользовался щупальцами, направив каждое к одной из конечностей Дорин.   
\- На пляже я ещё кое-что обещал. Эта девочка была мной отпущена, но ты поработаешь за двоих! 

Девочка-белочка ни разу не сопротивлялась. Она не была против поработать за двоих и даже не собиралась кусать дока. Но выпрямиться-выпрямилась.

А доктор повалил её на кровать лицом вниз, прижав щупальцами руки и ноги. 

\- На пляже ты мне осмелилась возражать. И говорить что-то о правилах. Но я поступаю как хочу, потому что злодей. И сейчас я закончу то, что начал там.   
И доктор вновь начал пристраиваться к неправильной дырочке. 

Надо признать, Дорин не вырывалась. Лишь молча сжала дырочку так, чтобы у Ока явно были большие трудности при проникновении. А то и вовсе не получилось.

\- Тебе лучше не сопротивляться и расслабиться, если ты не хочешь крупных неприятностей. 

Док не оставлял попыток. И по его решимости можно было понять: если для достижения цели ему придётся сломать Дорин руку-другую, он это сделает. 

\- Я расслаблюсь, когда ты соизволишь смазать конечность хотя бы в "правильном" отверстии! - воскликнула Дорин, приподняв голову. - Сухая она даже если влезет, то застрянет, двигаться будет едва! Никому никакого удовольствия и ещё 911 вызывать придётся! Такой умный, а такой глупый, - буркнула она.

\- Не глупее тебя, - ответил доктор, но правильность слов Дорин признавать приходилось. А что у него из смазки? А ничего, кроме оливкового масла. - Подойдёт ли оливковое масло? - спросил он. 

\- Думаю, подойдёт, - закивала Дорин. - Нет, ну у меня тоже есть смазка... - сказала она не без гордости, - но она изнутри. Снаружи вся высохла.

\- Разве её так много, что хватит на два отверстия? - в голосе Отто звучал беспредельный скепсис. 

\- Если начать по-верному, то её будет больше и хватит! - невинным голоском принялась объяснять белочка. - Но так как ты хочешь сразу анал, то придётся тебе тратить оливковое масло!

Доктор чувствовал, что что-то здесь не так. Белка явно вела свою игру, преследовала собственные интересы, но уличить её доктор не мог, да и масла оставалось не так много. 

\- Что ты подразумеваешь под словами "начать по-верному"? – осторожно поинтересовался он. 

Дорин едва сдержалась от того, чтобы снова не вздохнуть. Ну ладно. Он девственник. Нужно быть снисходительнее. Ласковее. Не впервой!

\- Начать с киски, - ответила она. - Добыть оттуда смазку... ну, членом там или пальцами. Или! - использовать масло, которое вообще-то для еды.

Она нарочно давила на этот факт.

Доктор нахмурился:  
\- Ты белка, причём здесь киска? Уж не водишь ли ты меня за нос? - увы, гении мнительны в большинстве своём. Чем дальше, тем больше доктор чувствовал себя дураком, и теперь тратил довольно много сил, чтобы выглядеть крутым, страшным, а главное умным. 

\- Ну как причём? - не сдержала удивления девочка-белочка. - Туда вставляют.  
Ей не приходила в голову мысль, что док Ок мог и не знать, что именно нынешние подростки именуют «кисками».

\- Я сейчас рассержусь и вставлю тебе в твой болтливый ротик, заставив тебя таким образом замолчать, потому что я всё равно не понимаю, что ты говоришь.   
Доктор весьма нервно дёрнул щупальцами. 

Белочка айкнула - учитывая, что щупальца на данный момент держали её, это было несколько неприятно.

\- Вижу, ты умеешь слушать, - доктор ухмыльнулся. Но щупальца всё же убрал, втянув их в ранец за спиной. - А теперь если не хочешь, чтобы моя палочка оказалась у тебя в ротике, говори, что я должен делать "правильно" с твоей точки зрения, - последние несколько слов доктор выделил, чтобы создать впечатление - он-то в курсе, но хочет в настоящее время узнать мнение Дорин, и только это удерживает его от активных действий. 

Дорин перевернулась на спину и, задрав ноги (выпрямленные!), воткнула указательный палец себе прямиком в киску - достаточно влажную.

\- Смазка здесь. Видишь? - она достала поблёскивающий из-за введения палец.

\- Вижу и отлично это знаю. Но я полагал, ты мне подскажешь что-то особенное для тебя. Но так как я пока ничего интересного не услышал, то буду действовать так, как сочту нужным. 

Доктор упёрся руками в кровать и принялся пристраивать свою штуку в Дорин. Тем временем два его щупальца принялись демонстрировать Белке, что созданы и для тонкой работы тоже - они начали мять ей грудь. 

"Да-да, конечно, отлично знаешь", - снисходительно подумала Дорин, улыбаясь. Но улыбка долго не продержалась - щупальца оказались неожиданностью, и выражение лица Дорин стало удивлённым. Впрочем, это было неожиданностью приятной, так что удивление смешалось с довольством. И даже не такие холодные эти щупальца, как ей казалось.

А доктор постепенно пристроился, куда надо, и принялся двигаться. И если до этого момента у Дорин ещё могли оставаться какие-то намёки на сомнения в отношении полового опыта Отто Гюнтера, то теперь можно было сказать чётко: этот раз у доктора Октавиуса первый. Доктор то и дело выскальзывал из Дорин, потом не мог пристроиться, делал много лишних движений, торопился, резко менял темп, в общем, творил что-то невообразимое. 

Дорин даже подбадривающе кивала головой Оку. Она была снисходительной - мальчик только учится обращению с девочками. Хотя, зная этого мальчика, это знание он задвинет в угол разума.

"Надо как-то взять дело в свои лапки... - подумала девочка-белочка, - ну или в рот. Но потенциал есть! Это славно".

\- Ты не устал, док? - спросила она.

\- Я? Ни в коей мере, - ответил он, тяжело дыша. - Сегодня жаркая погода, да, и я немного не в форме из-за этого. Зато мои щупальца всегда наготове! - и доктор, приостановив бурную деятельность своего маленького друга, пристроил щупальца так, чтобы они теребили Белочке не только грудь, но и соски как таковые. Два других щупальца принялись мять ей попку. Да, Отто не расстался с идеей вставить Дорин сзади. 

Белочка пискнула, зажмурив один глаз - а щупальца-то да, и для ювелирной работы вполне годились! Да и металл даже казался теперь приятным. 

"Да, не зря я на него нацелилась!.. опыта нет, конечно, но зато щупальца... может, они его чему научат?"

Отто немного отдохнул и пошёл во вторую атаку. И не сказать, чтобы она была хоть чём-то лучше первой. Разве что щупальца теперь тискали Белку за попку и грудь более основательно. 

"Да не будь ты таким хаотичным... придётся попробовать так..."

Дорин (явно получающая удовольствие) попыталась перехватить ритм Октавиуса, насаживаясь на него сама. Позиция была не самой удобной... но она же всё-таки белочка! 

И всё же Отто учился довольно неплохо всему новому, потому что через какое-то время он поймал ритм, но, едва успев толком поработать в этом ритме, бурно расслабился прямо в Белку. 

\- Oh, das ist großartig! - простонал он. И его щупальца сжались, прихватив Белку посильнее. 

Белочка застонала, чуть вскрикнув (чем-то это напоминало хныканье) - ей тоже было очень хорошо, тем более что ритм всё-таки был пойман, и ей нравилось думать о том, что не без её участия!

\- Думаю, что добыл смазку. Но по мне, она слишком быстро высохнет.

"И мне надо придумать благовидный предлог, чтобы передохнуть. Нельзя сейчас выглядеть слабым. Женщины понимают только силу!" 

Девочка-белочка лежала на спине, раскинув руки, и глубоко дышала - она сама явно занималась передышкой, но закивала:

\- Да, смазки теперь достаточно, - Дорин в задумчивости положила указательный палец на губы. 

"Как же перехватить инициативу так, чтобы он не шибко догадался..."

\- Думаю, стоит освежиться, - доктор, помогая себе щупальцами, поднялся и побрёл в душ. - Я сейчас вернусь, и не вздумай сбежать. - Он зашёл в душевую, решив, что теперь сможет перевести дух - возбуждающее тело Белки не способствовало восстановлению сил, её постоянно хотелось потрогать. 

Белочка потянулась, сев на кровати. По характерным ощущениям внизу она понимала, что испачкала кровать спермой - впрочем, Отто сам в неё накончал, значит, сам виноват.

\- Да. Думаю, стоит освежиться. И сделать быстро!..

И белка проскользила на приличной скорости в душевую вслед за Октавиусом. 

\- Здесь мало места, - прокомментировала она. - Потеснись!

"Что, правда, делает предыдущий поход за смазкой бесполезным... но он будет чистый, а я вся потная? Нет, не пойдёт".

Да уж, душевая, как и всё в доме, была вылизана до блеска, но имела малые размеры. И Отто разом оказался прижат к стене - всё же он не был мелким человеком. Не высокий, но широкоплечий, он занимал почти всю душевую. 

\- А как ты сушишь хвост? - невесть зачем спросил Отто Гюнтер. 

\- Как волосы - полотенцем и феном, - ответила белочка без всяких заминок, взяв хвост в руки. - Он такой пушистый после сушки! - она улыбнулась, радуясь такому простому в общем-то факту.

\- У меня нет фена - мои короткие волосы прекрасно высыхают сами по себе. - Странно, но Октавиус вдруг почувствовал сильную вину перед Белкой из-за отсутствия фена. А ещё ему вдруг захотелось посмотреть и потрогать хвост, когда он будет пушистым, ведь сегодня он его, по сути, видел только тогда, когда он был мокрым или высыхал. А струи воды текли по их телам, и Отто это зрелище возбуждало. И прижаться к девушек в таком маленьком пространстве труда не составило. Могла ли Белка видеть вновь нарастающее возбуждение доктора – не факт, но наверняка отлично его чувствовала. 

\- Да, короткие удобнее, - буднично подтвердила Дорин. Как ни странно, но она чувствовала себя вполне в своей тарелке, а уж почувствовав "второе пришествие" дружка Октавиуса, и вовсе разулыбалась. - А твоим щупальцам нормально в воде? - Дорин сделала попытку заглянуть доку за спину, естественно, при этом ещё сильнее сблизив дистанцию.

\- Они водонепроницаемые. И сделаны из материалов, которые не боятся влаги. Ведь необходимо контактировать с человеческим телом, а человек по большей части состоит из воды, - доктору было лестно внимание Дорин, хоть она с его точки рения и была глупа как гусь. К тому же, заглянув, она потёрлась о его фаллос своим телом, а это оказалось приятно. Доктор подумал, не пора ли развернуть её попкой или поставить на колени. В конце концов, вода - естественная смазка, пусть и не такая как масло. 

Дорин же знала, что естественная смазка и вода - плохое сочетание, поэтому подмываться и основательно мыться не спешила. Хотя и Ок этого особо не делал, просто стоя под душем. Ну да, не до помывки.

\- А Песочный Человек тоже или он по большей части состоит из песка? - отчего-то спросила она.

\- Его природа до сих пор не понятна. Равно как и близких к нему мутантов. Но раз частицы песка могут усилием его воли перемещаться и соединяться друг с другом, то можно предположить, что это не сухой песок, - достоинство доктора начало опускаться - он ушёл мыслями в сложные научные темы и стремительно терял интерес к телу Белки. - Вообще же, способности некоторых мутантов близки к магии - то есть, не имеют логического объяснения и противоречат известным законам природы, будто бы отрицая само их существование и создавая свои - полностью новые. Я не суеверен, но объяснение способностей многих из людей X лежит за гранью даже моего понимания. 

\- Наука знает многое, но ещё многого не знает, - пожала плечами белка, достаточно резко разворачиваясь хвостом к Октавиусу, - ничего нельзя утверждать наверняка. 

Хвост хлестанул Отто, заставив его отвлечься и вновь рассердиться. 

\- Эй, смотри, куда суёшь свой мокрый веник! Ты не одна в этом маленьком месте, или ты хочешь, чтобы я насадил тебя ещё раз?! - кому-то это может показаться странным, но Отто решил, что Белку его действия унижают, и она не хочет продолжения сексуальных игр. Да, а ещё Отто всё ещё считал себя королём ситуации и полагал, что всё происходит по его сценарию и задумке. 

Белочка произнесла что-то невнятное, переместив хвост ближе к себе и взяв его в руки.

\- Вот так-то! - Отто приосанился, выпятил грудь, подтянул живот. - Твоя послушность меня радует. Надеюсь, я преподал тебе сегодня отменный урок. Не буду лукавить - от общения с тобой я получил массу удовольствия. И я мог бы получить его ещё, но моё великодушие не знает границ. Как я уже говорил: сегодня я добрый. Поэтому я даю тебе ещё один шанс взять ноги в руки и тихо убраться к себе в логово. Можешь захватить фрукты. И помни, я буду учить тебя подобным образом всякий раз, как мы встретимся. И во вторую нашу встречу тебе не удастся уберечь замечательную упругую попку от моих посягательств. И хвост тебе не поможет. 

\- Так ты всё-таки устал? - с некоторой торжествующей ноткой в голосе обернулась Дорин (все ещё держа хвост в руке) к Оку. 

"Он такой забавный при близком общении!"

\- Я? С чего ты взяла! Я неутомим! Иначе бы не смог сделать себе механические руки! - и доктор тут же захлестнул два щупальца на теле Белки - одно под грудью, другое - на талии - и принялся переворачивать её головой вниз. - Сейчас ты увидишь, что у меня ещё полным-полно сил. И пожалеешь о своих словах, сказанных столь неосторожно. Твои дырочки окажутся в полном моём распоряжении. 

"Бинго!... но что он собрался делать?..."

В таком положении девочка-белочка не ожидала себя обнаружить. Поэтому ей оставалось только ожидать, что же такое интересное замыслил безумный гений.

А гений поднёс розочку Дорин к своим губам и принялся жадно её лизать, для удобства раздвинув её ноги ещё двумя щупальцами. Руки же его тоже занимались делом, тиская белочкину грудь, причём в этом тисканье явно чувствовалось всё то, чему его успела научить девушка. 

Дорин принялась издавать сладострастные звуки (параллельно отметив, что док пробует на вкус сам себя - сперма-то никуда не растворилась!).

"Да... такого со мной ещё никто не делал!... а каких-то минут десять назад он был девственником! Молодец, Белочка!"

Ок действительно расстарался.

Но Док не пробовал свою сперму на вкус, равно как и женщину, поэтому наслаждался новизной ощущений, не мучаясь комплексами, и делал это как-то по-мальчишески, а он и был сейчас мальчишкой, который дорвался до женского тела. Однако, спустя некоторое время, он решил заняться попкой белки, для чего убрал руки от её груди и стал тискать её ягодицы, слегка при этом изменив щупальцами положение её тела на более горизонтальное. И очень вовремя. Пожалуй, обычная женщина могла бы и потерять сознание из-за избыточного притока крови к голове. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что для белки висеть какое-то время головой вниз - не новость.   
Тем же временем его руки продолжали массировать ягодицы Дорин, а один палец полез между ягодицами, намереваясь проникнуть внутрь и глубже - потребность в анальном сексе у доктора явно становилась идеей фикс. 

Белочка всё-таки была белочкой, так что новостью не было. Всё равно, что паук спокойно мог зависнуть вниз головой. Но вряд ли бы Октавиус поставил врага в... такое положение. А ведь интересно было бы посмотреть на такое!

"Это мне нравится", - подумала белочка. Притом имея в виду и мысль, и действия дока. Наверняка интуитивно, но тот действовал верно - начните с пальца, и боли практически не будет! Поэтому сжимать на этот раз ничего не стала, даже задрала хвост, давая полный доступ.

"Хорошо, что у меня там сейчас всё чисто. Ну как знала", - улыбнулась Дорин своим мыслям.

А док орудовал пальцем уже во всю, и вскоре увеличил число пальцев до двух. 

\- У тебя довольно упругие дырочки. Это от природы твоих мутантных способностей? - Бедный Октавиус, он даже и подумать не мог, что задаёт наиглупейший вопрос. 

Дорин, уже постанывая от удовольствия и слегка сжав пальцы дока, назвала Октавиуса дураком, но сделала это на беличьем говоре, так что всё, что мог слышать доктор - это писк, столь характерный для белок. К счастью для Дорин, Октавиус не ждал ответа на свой вопрос (в коем-то веке!), и потому попробовал забраться в Белочку тремя пальцами, но это было не так-то и удобно, и тогда Отто решился на иную меру и воспользовался одним из щупалец, что удерживали ноги Белки. 

Дорин закричала, поджав освобождённую ногу и замотав хвостом - железное щупальце в задницу казалось ей плохой идеей. Слишком большое и слишком металлическое.

Но можно ли остановить осьминога, поймавшего жертву? можно ли остановит сверхсильное, а главное гладкое щупальце, устремляющееся в естественное отверстие? Отто считал, что невозможно, и продолжил попытки проникновения. 

И тело белочки всё же поддалось (пришлось стиснуть зубы) - не сказать, чтобы это было слишком приятно. Хорошо хоть щупальце действительно было гладким.  
Но от проникновения Дорин остановилась, даже несколько обвиснув в щупальцах Октавиуса - принятие в себя подобного тоже требовало энергии.

Однако доктору скоро такое растяжение ануса показалось не красивым, и он убрал свою механическую конечность, переправив её в другое отверстие тела Белки - поблизости. А туда вновь вставил палец. 

Дорин снова вскрикнула, сама уже раздвигая ноги пошире, чтобы вместилось - туда должно пойти полегче, но всё равно щупальце чересчур большое. Плюс, палец в заднем отверстии - после щупальца, конечно, ерунда, но чувствуется. 

Но к счастью для Дорин, палец вскоре исчез - Доку было неудобно. А вот наблюдать, как его щупальце растягивает Белку в другом отверстии, оказалось очень возбуждающим. И Октавиус не думал останавливаться. 

Дорин протяжно и очень громко стонала - и не сказать, чтобы это были звуки абсолютного удовольствия. Где-то примешивалась боль. Она обернулась - док явно и откровенно пялился... и это не могло не возбуждать. 

"Да... я уже большая девочка, могу в себя такое принять... со временем..."

\- Не думаю, что плохо тебя растянул. Каково оно - чувствовать возвращение в девственность? - Доктор позволил себе ещё одну ухмылку. - А теперь, - щупальце прекратило движение (впрочем, и не думая покидать тело Белочки), а оставшиеся три повернули Дорин лицом к Октавиусу, - встань на колени и возьми в рот мою штуку. 

Дорин прикусила губу. К её несчастью, выражение её лица с потрохами выдавало её дискомфорт... но даже в таком положении она умудрилась улыбнуться (в основном глазами).

"А вы непростой, док! Непростой!"

Издав звук недовольства (почти крик, но не крик), белочка не без демонстративности принялась опускаться на колени - а со здоровенной дурой внутри двигаться совсем не просто.

Доктор не любил промедлений:

\- Тебе лучше поторопиться, иначе одно из моих щупалец вновь заглянет в твою попку – и, чтобы напугать белку, он шлёпнул ей щупальцем по попке.   
Тем временем два других принялись тискать ей грудь, опять же прихватывая соски. 

Неприятные ощущения смешались с приятными. Да и объём изнутри стал привычнее - девочка-белочка даже предприняла попытку поёрзать для большей приятности. Но на колени наконец-то опустилась. Девайс Октавиуса оказался прямо перед её лицом, утыкаясь в щёку.

Дорин медлила. 

\- Ты плохо меня слышала, грызун? или твоя попка уже успела соскучиться по моим стальным друзьям? - изнутри щупальце Октавиуса стало прихватывать Дорин за шейку матки. Нет, это было не связано с тем, что планировал сделать док, но ему стало интересно, а как Белка отреагирует на подобное действие? 

Дорин с каким-то жутким, утробным, и несколько хриплым стоном выгнулась, приоткрыв рот. Но дружок Октавиуса туда не попал - проскользил по щеке и уткнулся белочке в шею. 

Схватив Белку за голову, Отто принялся засовывать свою штуку в её рот, или, лучше сказать, насаживать рот Белочки на свою штуку. Щупальце же продолжало теребить шейку матки. А ещё одно угрожающе скользило по ягодицам Дорин. 

Дорин подловила себя на том, что её глаза закатываются. Но больше времени думать не было - всё заняли ощущения и то, что Октавиус в неё тыкался. Притом с двух концов сразу. Но в рот ей попал, хотя, впрочем, было заметно, что белочка сама взяла - слишком уж умело и сразу начала шевелить головой и языком. 

Отто постанывал, иногда подправляя ритм движения белки руками, обхватив ладонями её голову. Щупальце оставило матку в покое, зато принялось двигаться в теле Дорин, а его хозяин был близок ко второму за сегодняшний день пику. 

А Дорин смогла больше сосредоточиться на движениях сверху, впрочем, нижней частью тела тоже невольно подмахивала доку. Видимо, с щупальцем она уже вполне освоилась. Ещё и те, которые тискали её снаружи, добавляли ноты в гамму удовольствия. Было хорошо - стоило ради этого потерпеть боль. 

И доктор сделал то, что было вполне логично - изверг семя, ухватившись за голову Белку и не позволяя ей отодвинуться. Щупальце же его задвигалось в каком-то нервном ритме, а затем снова принялось теребить шейку. 

Белочка, принимая семя и снова испытывая что-то сумасшедшее от теребления шейки, сжала бёдра Октавиуса руками (и коготками), издавая сдавленные стоны.

Отто обмяк, и осел бы на пол, если бы не когти Белки. Даже щупальца его уменьшили силу и скорость движений, хотя и не останавливались. 

\- Да, это безумно освежает. Надо почаще тебя ловить будет и что-то такое с тобой делать. Тем паче твоя вторая дырочка так и осталось не разработанной, - акцент Отто заметно усилился. 

Дорин, освободившись от девайса Октавиуса, частично сглотнула семя, частично оно вытекло со слюной - девочка-белочка сейчас больше сконцентрировалось на получении воздуха. А движения не прекращались, и пусть когти белочка в Отто больше не вонзала, но руками всё равно цеплялась, и даже приникла грудью к ногам дока. Для большей твёрдости положения. К тому же, она продолжала хрипло стонать.

И, видя это, док усилием воли заставил щупальца двигаться энергичнее. Даже последнее щупальце подключил, которое стало поглаживать бёдра и ягодицы Дорин. Сейчас он ловил себя на мысли, что доставлять кому-то удовольствие - это тоже приятно. Хотя доминировать и вытворять с женским телом, что заблагорассудится - это тоже было здорово. 

Дорин спустя ещё некоторое время в какой-то момент неожиданно выгнулась, подняла взгляд... как-то по-особенному захрипела и снова "упала" вперёд, опираясь целиком и полностью на Ока. 

"Повержена" - вот так мог бы охарактеризовать это злодей. Хотя на деле она просто закончила. Но док был не только злодей, но ещё и гений, и потому что-то да понимал. Хотя торжество, что и говорить, переполняло его. 

\- Это была отличная битва, - Отктавиус выключил воду. - Нам надо передохнуть. Уверен, мы ещё сможем сразиться вновь как-нибудь после. 

Дорин в каком-то полузабытье закивала. Определённо надо. Определённо ещё сразятся. Но прямо сейчас вставать было как минимум очень лень...

…Надо ли говорить, что Дорин осталась на завтрак у Отто Гюнтера?.. 


End file.
